Fight for the Shadow Realm
by Anime-GuardianAngel
Summary: Just when they thought they were done with villains, other dimensions, and magic, some of everyone's favorite and least favorite characters get thrown into another adventure. In a battle like no other, it's a fight for the Shadow Realm. Rated T to be on the safe side. Discontinued. See explanation inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, welcome to **_**Fight for the Shadow Realm**_**, a story that I hope you enjoy! Also, to state the obvious, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

><p>A cloaked figure walked down the stone stairs, torches lighting the way up on the wall. The black cloak brushed against the ground, sweeping the dust along. Only the sound of the person's steps could be heard. The hood covered their head, as well as cast a shadow over the wearer's face.<p>

The person entered a large clearing with torches all around the room. With a mental command, a large blue outline of a circle appeared in the empty room on the floor. The cloaked magic user knelt on the ground in front of the circle, opening an old leather book. After reading over the words written on the page, the figure closed the book.

"_Prodiit auctores alterius saeculi. Nunc vincere magnum malum. Rex ludos resurget ad impunatio!(1)"_ a voice chanted. The circle lit up, letting the one who casted the spell know it was a success. "Now, I wait."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" Yugi greeted his friends. The group turned to see the King of Games walking towards them. The group consisted of Tea, Joey, Mai, Ryou, Tristan, Duke, and Serenity. The usual group had expanded ever since their last adventure in another dimension with an unusual girl being the cause.<p>

"Hi Yugi," Tea greeted.

"So what's the plan for today?" Joey asked, rubbing his hands together. "Pizza? Burgers? Hotdogs?"

"That sounds more like lunch to me," Mai commented.

"Well Mokuba should be joining us any minute," Yugi informed his friends.

"Does that mean Kaiba is going to be joining us?" Tristan asked, his distaste evident at the thought of Seto Kaiba ruining their day.

Kaiba had also joined the group for their adventure. He had undergone a great change there. Seto had become slightly more friendly to the group, and it wasn't due to Mokuba or magic. However, once they returned, he denied everything he said there, claiming it was some sort of mind trick that had caused him say what he did. No one bothered to try and prove him wrong, remembering how stubborn he could be.

"Moneybags thinks he's too good to hang with us," Joey stated, almost growling at his mental picture of the CEO's smug face.

"Shouldn't you be on a leash Mutt?" a voice remarked, causing the group to see the two Kaiba brothers.

"Why I ought-" Joey began before a bright flash surround the group. When the flash was gone, so were the ten people who had previously stood there.

* * *

><p>Ten people fell from above and landed in one giant pile. There were various groans coming from all over the large mass. The person who happened to be on top slid off of her friends. Tea then helped Yugi up, who had cushioned her fall. The two helped Joey, Mai, and Serenity to their feet. Seto, Mokuba, Tristan, Duke, and Ryou got up on their own.<p>

"Where are we?" Mokuba asked, clinging to his brother.

"This place feels familiar," Ryou said, looking around. His eyes stopped on the cloaked figure starting to get off the ground. "Who are you?"

Everyone else turned to see the figure practically jump up. They quickly stepped backwards. Seto, Joey, and Tristan stepped forward, causing the figure to step back once more, but this time onto their black cloak. The person fell back, landing against the bottom stair. The hood fell off, revealing their identity.

A brown haired girl stared at the people before her. Her green eyes were wide with shock. Her bun had loose stands, revealing the length of her hair, which confirmed the fact that they knew her. After all, one did not forget someone like the girl before them easily.

"ANGEL?" they explained. The last time they had seen her was over two months again, when she had sent them all home for some unknown reason. A pair of blue eyes stared right back at her green ones. The two owners of the eyes had grown quite close during their time together. Neither had confessed how they truly felt to the other.

"Um, hi?" Angel weakly greeted.

"Angel!" Mokuba ran towards the older girl, tackling her into a hug. "We've missed you!"

"Do you mind telling us what in the world we're doing here?" Mai questioned, dusting herself off.

"Well, you aren't supposed to be here," she began. "I must have done something wrong if I got you guys instead of Atem and his court."

"Why were you trying to get Atem but not us?" Tea asked, frowning as Angel got up.

"Looks it's a long story, I'll explain everything tomorrow," Angel replied. "For now, we might as well eat some dinner and rest up."

"DINNER?" Joey and Tristan exclaimed. "But we didn't have lunch yet!"

"Time works differently here," she shrugged. "It's been a little over a month since I last saw you guys. It's dinner time here and that spell took a lot out of me."

"'Spell'? You actually know how to use magic?" Duke said.

"Well it sure helps when it comes to ruling a magic dimension. Besides, it's become a necessity to even stand a chance of survival here," the usually optimistic girl solemnly replied. "Like I said earlier, I'll explain everything tomorrow."

The group followed Angel up the stone stairs, forced to either walk alone or in pairs due to the narrow staircase. It was obvious something was going on, since the girl seemed to be acting different. To be honest, it was as if someone had stolen her flaming spirit and replaced it with a dying ember.

* * *

><p>The group arrived in a large dining room. A long table with eleven seats was in the center of the room. No food was out, in fact, only one place was set, which was at the head of the table. The chairs and table were all made of dark wood. However, the chairs had violet cushioning to be more comfortable to those who sat in them.<p>

"This is the dining room," Angel spoke. "Feel free to pick a seat, as long as it isn't at the head of the table."

On the right of the head spot, which everyone assumed Angel would sit at, were Serenity, Joey, Mai, Tea, and Yugi. On the left were Seto, Mokuba, Ryou, Tristan, and Duke. Angel walked over to her spot but didn't sit down.

"_Regina Umbrae ante cibus idoneus convivium. Haec milites fortes esse bene pavit. Apparebit autem convivium amicos nobiles,(2)" _Angel chanted. Seto looked at her, recognizing the language as Latin. Various dishes began to appear on the table. All strangely enough happened to be Italian food such as pizza, pasta, lasagna, and garlic bread.

"Whoa," Joey and Tristan said, both looking at the food hungrily. Angel sat down, looking a little drained. She nodded to let them know it was alright to eat. Everyone took what they wanted and there was some small talk among the group. Yugi, Duke, Tea, and Tristan talked about how things were in Domino, while Joey, Mai, Serenity, Mokuba, and Ryou talked about getting Ryou a girlfriend. Seto and Angel silently ate their food, neither one looking at the other. After all, one does not easily forget their first love.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Angel lead her guests to a hallway. At the end of the hallway was a pair of large oak double doors. Along the corridor were many single oak doors. Angel turned to face the group, her cloak twirling slightly. She had worn it the whole time, not once even motioning to take it off.<p>

"Pick any room you want that's along this hallway. My room is through the double doors at the end if you need something. Every room has its own bathroom. I'll find you clothes in the morning," she explained.

With that, she went to her room, not bothering to see who was in what room. The group ended up picking the rooms that had corresponded with their place at the tables. They knew Angel would remain true to her word and explain things in the morning. Hopefully, she would be in a good mood, since Angel wasn't known to be a morning person.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel's spells:<strong>

**(1) "**_**Come forth, champions of another world. Now is the time to defeat a great evil. The King of Games will rise to the challenge!**_**"**

**(2) "**_**Appear before the Queen of Shadows, food fit for a feast. Let these mighty soldiers be well fed. Appear now, a feast for noble friends.**_**"**

* * *

><p><strong>Well? How's that for a start to an epic tale of adventure, friendship, and even some romance? If you haven't read <strong>_**The Torture Show the YGO Way**_**, some things may end up being confusing for you. For example, how the group knows Angel, why Angel is who she is, and other references that might be added. So I suggest you take a brief look at it, you don't have too but it's suggested.**


	2. Chapter 2

__**Here's the second chapter! I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Trust me, it's most likely a good thing I don't.**

* * *

><p><em>She looked up at the sky, no stars in sight. Her companion -well technically her <em>date_- stood beside her, even though he didn't have to. Of course, he was most likely being polite. After all, Seto Kaiba was a gentleman in his own way._

_ Angel looked down at her lilac sundress, which looked very nice on her. The brunette wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was kind of glad to be on a date. Sure neither of them talked a lot, but the silence between them didn't feel too awkward. Taking a peak out of the corner of her green eyes, Angel studied her date._

_ Seto seemed to be deep in thought, almost as if he was trying to solve a puzzle. She knew he could very well be thinking up a cure for cancer with his intelligence. But the look in his blue eyes showed inner turmoil. Shrugging it off as none of her business, Angel returned to look up at the sky._

_ Soft music began to play, something people would usually slow dance to. Both brunettes looked around for the source of the music, to find Mokuba Kaiba holding a CD player. He walked over to the two teens, a smirk on his face._

_ "You guys have to slow dance," he instructed them. "If you don't, Joey will get to take over Kaiba Corp and Mai gets to redo Angel's wardrobe." The black haired boy walked away, knowing the two teens wouldn't risk letting either of those events happen._

_ "We might as well," Angel stated. Seto merely nodded before putting his hands on Angel's waist. She lifted her arms to reach his shoulders. The two began to dance, slowly swaying to the music._

_ Angel was nervous, this being the third time she ever slow danced with a guy. Sure she had danced with her female friends, but it was different with a guy. Angel just hoped she didn't step on his feet, or him on hers._

_ Despite Angel's nervousness, the rest of the date went smoothly. The two had danced to a few more songs, even though they didn't need to. By the time they had finished dancing, Angel knew it was late out._

_ "We should probably get going," Angel suggested._

_ "Mokuba might be worried by now," Seto agreed._

_ They headed back inside the castle, where everyone was currently staying. The silence returned to the couple, neither sure how to break it. Angel studied the CEO from the corner of her eyes once more, hoping he wouldn't catch her._

_'_I don't know what to think,_' she thought. '_I think, I might be falling for him... but I can't! I've already broken one promise, I shouldn't let myself make it two. Besides, he doesn't feel the same. I'm just another girl to him._' Angel looked away from the taller boy, focusing on what was ahead of her. '_I can't bear the thought of having my heart broken again, which will happen even if he did feel the same. He has a life to return to, while I'm stuck here. Long distance relationships rarely last._'_

* * *

><p>Angel opened her eyes, interrupting her dream, which was actually a memory of a date with Seto. The teen girl rubbed her eyes and yawned, stretching her arms. Sitting up, Angel looked at the clock on her nightstand. Not fully awake yet, Angel growled at the time, 7:56 am.<p>

"This is way too early," she muttered. "But knowing the two bottomless pits, they'll be up complaining about the lack of food." Stretching her arms once more, Angel found her thoughts drifting towards a certain CEO. '_It's been a while since I last saw him, but why does my heart still ache when I see him? Is it because I know he'll get married to another girl and have a family? Or is there something else going on?_' Frowning, Angel finally got out of her bed. "Why can't life ever be simple?"

* * *

><p>"Man I'm starving!" Joey whined. "When are we gonna get to eat?"<p>

"Whenever Angel decides to show up," Tristan grumbled.

"Then we'll be here a while," Mai commented. "She's not exactly known for getting up earlier than 9am."

"I thought I heard her muttering something when I went to see if she was up," Serenity spoke up. "Maybe Angel made herself get up earlier than normal just for us?"

The large oak doors opened, alerting the group to a new arrival. Ten pairs of eyes watched her enter, having waited so long for Angel to join them. All but two looked away once they were satisfied with the knowledge of who had entered. The two boys watched their hostess walk towards her seat.

The brunette girl gave off a regal air the way she carried herself. Her cream colored dress brushed against the stone floor. Angel's dark violet robe merely added to the appearance of nobility. Her brown hair was put up into a neat bun, a small golden tiara upon her head.

Icy blue eyes stared at her as if in a trance, hypnotized by the girl's beauty. He felt his heart start to beat faster, feelings that he had tried to push away resurfacing. Time felt as if it had slowed down for the CEO, until Mokuba finally spoke.

"Big Brother," the black haired boy started. "You were staring at Angel and had a weird look on your face." He smirked at Seto, knowing that denial was running through the teen's head.

"I will take away your video games if you keep this up," the older Kaiba finally remarked. With a stern glare, he ended the conversation, knowing that there was no way to deny it now, he still loved Angel, even after trying to forget her.

"'Bout time ya got here!" Joey scolded.

"Didn't you guys ask one of the staff members for breakfast?" Angel inquired. "They should be here by now."

"'Staff'?" Tea repeated. "You have servants?"

"Yes," Angel replied. "Mostly so I'm not alone. Plus the more complicated magic is, the more it drains you of energy so I do need help around here every so often."

After Angel had finished speaking, a grey haired woman wearing a long black dress with a white apron walked in. Her brown eyes seemed to light up when she saw those present. She walked towards Angel, a smile gracing the woman's lips.

"My, it is a surprise to see you up Queen Angel," she greeted. "And with all of these guests no less." The tan elder turned so she could see everyone else. "I am Nana, Queen Angel's personal servant."

"And friend," the younger girl added. "Nana I've told you to call me Angel, 'Queen Angel' is too formal sounding."

"Nana?" Mokuba said, getting the woman's attention. "How did you end up here?" Nana smiled sadly at Mokuba, knowing he meant no harm in his question. He reminded her of how her grandson used to ask questions all the time, some which should have never been asked.

"That's a long story for another time," she warmly smiled at the young boy. "I'll go see about getting everyone breakfast before you all starve." With that, Nana walked out of the dining room, headed off towards the kitchen.

"You know how the Millennium Items were created, right?" Angel said after a few moments of silence. She sat down at her seat as her guests confirmed their knowledge about the mysterious items from long ago. "Well Nana was among those who were sacrificed. She and the 98 other villagers were trapped here. Since they died here physically, their souls became unable to go to the Afterlife."

"Wait a minute!" Joey interrupted. "Some of us died here so why are we not trapped here?"

"I was getting to that," Angel growled. "They were killed through magical means, while those of you who died did so through physical means. Anyway, when I defeated Zorc, they were able to see the truth. They realized Atem's father wasn't to blame for their deaths. I guess out of gratitude they all agreed to serve me. Nana, being the oldest, was made my personal servant. She's become a good friend, despite our age difference."

"Is 'Nana' her real name?" Ryou wondered.

"No," Angel weakly smiled. "That's what everyone calls her since she's the grandmother figure. In fact, she's related to someone Ryou used to know very well."

"Someone he used to know..." Yugi pondered. It then hit the King of Games like a ton of bricks. "Bakura!"

"Yeah," Angel answered. "It's sad really, Nana loved caring for him when he was child. She was crushed when I had to tell her what happened to him. I almost burst into tears just from seeing her cry." Sighing sadly, Angel seemed to try to push the memory out of her head, if only for a while. "I'll finish explaining after breakfast." With that, the table became much quieter until the food arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't resist creating Nana. Don't worry, you'll be seeing her throughout the story. Also, the rest of the explanation will come next chapter. Please review since I really like getting those!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, sorry it took so long to update. I'm going on a trip and won;t be returning home until after May 2nd. I will not have my laptop with me so that means I will be unable to update. I'll try to work on the next chapter but I'm going to be very busy overseas. I wanted to update before I left so here's the next chapter, which is kind of short. And I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh even if I do like the show.**

* * *

><p>After all of the various breakfast foods had been eaten, Angel lead everyone to the library. It had thousands of comics, mangas, hard cover, soft cover, and other kinds of books. The dark wooden shelves reached the ceiling, all filled with books.<p>

Near the back of the library were a few wooden desks, chairs, a fire place, and three dark green couches of various sizes facing the fire place. The couch to the right of the fireplace could seat three people comfortably, and possibly squeeze a fourth person in. The one on the left side could sit four or five people. The third couch, which was parallel to the fire place, was able to have six to eight people seated all at once.

Mai, Joey, and Serenity sat down on the three seater while Ryou, Duke, Tristan, Yugi, and Tea ended up on the largest couch, leaving the four seater for Mokuba, Seto, and Angel. Angel however did not sit down, instead standing in front of the fireplace. She took a match from the mantle and struck it against the stone. Angel then tossed it into the fireplace, lighting the wooden logs.

"This is going to take a while," she start off. "So try to pay attention since I won't repeat myself." Taking a deep breath, Angel mentally prepared herself. "To get what's happening here, I'm going to need to explain something else first."

Lifting her palms upwards, Angel started to create spheres of light, all different colors. The largest one was white while the second largest ones were purple and green. Little tubes seemed to connect all the spheres to the large white one. The green and purple sphere were connected to all the other spheres as well, but not with each other.

"This is model of a portion of all the worlds," Angel began, making the model float up above her head. "The white sphere represents the Afterlife, which in itself is made of two worlds. The purple one is the Shadow Realm, where we currently are."

"What's the green sphere?" Serenity asked, watching the floating model with great interest.

"Well it doesn't really have a fancy name," Angel answered. "But it's one of the two Connectors, worlds that are connected to all of the dimensions except each other. The Shadow Realm is the other Connector." The other spheres seemed to fade out as Angel increased the two Connectors' size. "These worlds are never meant to connect with one another. However, that's kind of what Zorc did." Everyone looked at Angel, curious as to what she meant. "He opened a portal from here to there, which actually weakened the portals to the other worlds. The hole he made has been sealed, but the damage hasn't been repaired."

"Well why don't you fix it then?" Duke asked, earning himself a glare from Angel.

"It's not as simple as it sounds," she growled. "Because Zorc weakened the portals, some villain from another world is trying to break through and use the Shadow Realm as a high way system to conquer all of the worlds."

"Um, Angel?" Mokuba spoke up. "What would happen if this villain succeeds?"

"All of the worlds will be destroyed," Angel replied, letting the seriousness of the situation sink in. "What Zorc did was merely the first domino in a chain reaction. Now I need help to prevent the last one from falling by stopping the chain as soon as I can."

"From the sounds of things, you could have gotten anyone to help you," Mai observed. "So why us?"

"'Cause we're the best of the best," Joey chimed in.

"Actually it's because only you guys know how to use these," Angel replied. She made the spheres disappear before making a large wooden door appear right behind herself. Turning around, Angel opened the door and walked into what seemed like a very messy and long hallway.

"It's nice to know she still has organization problems," Mokuba smiled.

"This is organized!" her voiced called. "It's an organized mess!"

"There's no such thing!" Mokuba yelled back.

The sound of various items falling was the only answer Mokuba received. The group began to worry about Angel's safety until they heard her yelling at the fallen objects, calling them "stupid", "junk", and even threatening to throw them out if they fell on her again. Soon Angel reappeared with a familiar golden object in her hands.

"The Millennium Items," she finally answered the unspoken question what "these" were. "I believe that this is yours Yugi, unless you think the Puzzle has rejected you after all that you've been through."

"How?" Yugi managed to get out, staring at the item in shock, much like everyone else.

"Well when Atem went to the Afterlife, the first time, the Millennium Items were sent to the Shadow Realm," Angel explained. "Zorc didn't realize it so they've been laying around for a while until I took over and hunted them down. Since they draw their power from here, their strength is actually increased compared to when in your world. That's also why I'm immune to them, having the same power source."

"The Shadow Realm," Tea said, looking at Angel curiously. "But how are you still... well 'normal'?"

"That's another story for another time," she replied. "Now Yugi take this Puzzle while I go hunt down the other five items."

"Six," Ryou corrected. "There are seven total."

"No I mean five," Angel remarked. "I already gave someone an item. He's going to help us defeat some villains as soon as we can get him away from the village." With that Angel shoved the Millennium Puzzle into Yugi's hands before returning to the mess that was apparently her magical item storage space.

"Who do you think she's talking about?" Duke asked.

"Three people come to mind," Yugi replied. "Shadi, Marik, or Pegasus."

"But since Shadi was a ghost, wouldn't he have gone to the Afterlife?" Tea pointed out.

"I guess we can eliminate Shadi from the list," Joey shrugged. Angel soon emerged with the Millennium Ring in hand. She dropped in into Ryou's hands before going back to her search for the other items.

"I wonder who will end up with an item," Mai said. "After all, not all everyone here has had an item before."

"I guess we'll figure out when Angel returns with the rest of the items," Tristan observed.


	4. Chapter 4

**First off, sorry for the long wait. Secondly, I've been writing poems for English class and that's inspired me to write a collection based off the characters of this story as well as poems inspired by this story. It's called "_Fight for the Shadow Realm: Poetry_", or something along those lines. Thirdly, I have finals coming up soon so I might not update until June. Fourthly, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

><p>Angel frowned as she searched through the various shelves. She found potions, spell books, regular books, magic staffs, wands, those keys she though she lost from Phil, and even her retainer. The brunette smacked her head against a shelf before a golden object fell and hit her on the head.<p>

"OW!" she yelled. "Stupid Millennium Scales. Wait, I was looking for these!" She picked up the golden item before marching back towards the exit. "I'll start planning a better organization system after I find the other items and my organizing notebook."

* * *

><p>Ryou stared cautiously at the Millennium Ring. Last time he had wore it he was possessed by an evil spirit named Bakura. He knew Bakura was gone but old memories kept him from putting it back on. Even Yugi was unsure of donning the puzzle once more.<p>

"I finally found another item!" Angel cried out, alerting the group. "The Millennium Scales."

"Who's going to get them since Shadi isn't here?" Joey asked.

"Hold on a minute," she responded. Closing her eyes Angel seemed to go into a deep concentration. The scales started to glow before moving out of her hands. Slowly it floated towards Mokuba. "Mokuba's the one who'll yield the Millennium Scales."

"Me?" Mokuba asked, grabbing the scales once they rested in his hands. "Why?"

"I don't know," Angel replied. "I don't speak Ancient Egyptian Artifact."

"That's a language?" Joey remarked.

"No," Angel deadpanned. "That was a joke, you know, the things you usually crack to get a laugh. Or in Seto's case, humiliate blonde dog-like duelists who have a Brooklyn accent."

"Nyeh, Mai doesn't have an accent and she ain't dog-like!" Joey nobly defended his girlfriend. It took a lot of self control from everyone else not to face-palm or break out laughing. Joey was a sweet guy, but not the brightest bulb around.

Angel merely shook her head before returning to the disaster zone known as her magical item storage space. Mokuba waited until he was sure she was out of ear shot before turning to his brother, who had been silent this whole time. Everyone but the elder Kaiba seemed to know what Mokuba was up to.

"Alright Seto," Mokuba began. "Explain why you're staring at Angel as if she said Joey was a better duelist than you."

"I was not," Seto grumbled.

"Sure, and Joey's a genius," Tea rolled her eyes. "Just tell the truth already. We'll make Joey leave the room if we have to."

"Hey!" Joey growled. "I just figured out who Angel was talking about! And stop talking about me like I'm a dog!"

"Took him long enough," Duke muttered to Tristan who nodded in agreement.

"I heard that," Joey once again growled.

"Will you quiet down before Angel returns and thinks we're planning something?" Mai snapped. "Knowing her she'll assume it has to do with what she told us when she was hooked up to the lie detector."

"When did that happen?" Seto asked, giving his brother a suspicious look.

"Um," Mokuba trailed off, racking his memory for where his brother was at the moment. "Give me a minute." He thought back to the time Angel had been tricked into answering questions. His brother was off fighting Phil's monsters when Angel admitted she was unsure of her feelings towards the blue eyed CEO. "You were fighting Phil's monsters after I had gotten her to answer some questions."

"I found the Millennium Necklace!" Angel ran out of her storage space. "It somehow ended up surrounded by crocodiles, which I have no idea how they ended up there."

"So that's why you were running?" Serenity asked.

"No, I just wanted to get back to the hunt as soon as I could," she panted. "Tea take it, since I know your past self was the one to wield it after Priestess Isis died in battle against Zorc."

"Wow," Tea said as she took the golden necklace. "I didn't even know I had a past self."

"Priestess Teana, member of Pharaoh Seth's court until she was bitten by a cobra," Angel recited. "I've done a lot of reading on the old courts since you guys left."

"So I have a past self too?" Mokuba asked, hoping to hear more.

"Yeah, I just haven't found out his name yet." The brunette confessed. "So the Key should pick Serenity if history is repeating itself."

"What about the other item?" Yugi asked. "Who's it going to?"

"Spoilers," she winked.

"Wait, you said you didn't know why the Scales picked Mokuba," Duke pointed out.

"True, since I don't," Angel replied. "I can theorize it must do with his past self but I don't know the reason."

"Oh," was all Duke said in response.

"Well now I'm off to find the Millennium Key," she grinned before disappearing once more. "Oh and expect the other Item holder to arrive any minute!"

* * *

><p>A group of children ran around, enjoying themselves while remaining out of their parents' way. He smiled at them, thinking of them as children even though they were over thousands of years old. Their innocence was once stolen from them, but thanks to Angel, the whole village was given a chance to start over. The people were haunted by their past mistakes, to be forever tormented by horrible memories.<p>

"Sir," a young man grabbed his attention. "Queen Angel is expecting you any minute now. It would be a wise idea to get going now."

"In a few minutes," the Item holder replied. "I just want to stay here a while longer." He looked as his companion, the young man who was a servant at the castle. Thus how the two met each other. "You know, you remind me of two people I know." This captured the black haired young adult's attention. "You're afraid of loving someone else."

"S-Sir?" he stammered.

"Don't bother denying it," he grinned. "I've seen how you look at that young lady in the flower shop. Besides, one of the people you remind me of happens to be Angel."

"Queen Angel is in love?" he remarked. "With who?"

"The other person who is afraid to love," he shook his head. "He loves her back but both are oblivious to the other's feelings. It's a shame they don't recognize that it's true love."

"Master Pegasus you speak like you have experience," the young man observed.

"I do," Pegasus sadly smiled. "Let me tell you about my wife." The two then began their way back to the castle, Pegasus telling the story of how he and Cynthia met, their marriage, and her death. Pegasus knew in the back of his mind that he would do anything to make sure no else ever missed their true love, even if he had to remember those painful memories.

* * *

><p><strong>I will give a shout out to anyone who caught the reference Angel made from a TV show that happens to be British in origin. Hint: BA<em>D W<em>OLF**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I'm currently taking finals at school right now but Friday is the last day. So I won't start working on the next chapter until Saturday. Also, nobody got the reference last chapter so I'll give another hint: time travel. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I've said that how many times already?**

* * *

><p>Twelve figures wearing red hooded robes knelt before a black marble alter. A blue fire burned on top of it. The leader of the group lifted her head, her face remaining hidden by her hood.<p>

"We will begin Phase One of your plan Master," she spoke.

"Excellent," a voice from the fire spoke. "Proceed when ready." With that the fire went out, leaving the twelve figures alone. The leader stood up and turned to face the others.

"Panic," the leader spoke.

"Yes General Demon?" a female voice purred.

"Go and find the Ninja and Commander," Demon commanded. "Take them out, permanently." She turned towards two other figures. "Pauper and Happy, destroy the village. We might to be able to kill those pesky villagers but we can still make their lives miserable."

"Yes General Demon," the two males bowed.

"The rest of us will wait for your return," Demon finished. "Now move out! We must not let the White Dragon rise."

Tristan and Duke watched as Serenity inspected the Millennium Key. She had never seen its powers first hand, only heard stories from everyone else. At least she had a small understanding of her Item's power, unlike Mokuba who was being filled in on the Millennium Scale by Yugi.

"Oh Yugi-boy! Kaiba-boy! Angel-girl!" a voice called out from the doorway. "I'm here!" Everyone turned towards the door, where Pegasus stood in his famous suit, but with the addition of a blue cloak.

"Pegasus!" everyone cried out in surprise.

"If Pegasus is here then he must have the Millennium Eye," Yugi rationalized. "Which means the last Item is-"

"Pegasus!" Angel growled as she came out of the storage hall. "You weren't supposed to come in until after I gave Seto the Millennium Rod."

"Sorry Angel-girl but I was told to come here immediately," he heaved a dramatic sigh. "It's hard to please everyone you know."

"The Millennium Rod?" Seto said. "Because of Pharaoh Seth right?"

"Basically," she shrugged.

Angel walked over to Seto, the Rod in one hand. Stopping within reaching distance, she held the Rod out to him. She looked down at the Rod, almost as if avoiding his eyes. Those who were watching knew Angel wasn't as oblivious to Seto's feelings for her as she pretended to be. She had known the whole time, but played dumb to protect her heart, as well as his. A single gesture made it all clear.

Seto looked at her face, studying her eyes. He could tell right away she was fighting an inner battle, trying to keep her emotions under control. Something was bothering her, tearing her apart bit by bit. He knew the only way to help her, was to take the Rod from her, and then eventually regain what had been forming between them. The bond which he noticed seemed to scare both of them, for different reasons. Slowly, he grasped the Item, his hand overlapping onto hers for a second before moving so she could let go.

"Well now that all the Items have been claimed, it's time to go begin your training," Angel recovered from the shock that had gone into her hand. "Pegasus and Mokuba will teach basic magic while I have to go take care of something. I'll show you the training arena then I'll see you at dinner." With that said, Angel lead the way to the arena.

"You ready to put the plan into action?" Panic asked, her red eyes looking at her two male companions. "I'll take care of the Ninja and Commander while you create a distraction in the village." Putting her green hair into a ponytail, Panic glared at Pauper and Happy. "Don't mess up, or else General Demon will punish us."

"We know Panic," Pauper growled, his own red eyes flashed in annoyance.

"How are you going to get in the castle?" Happy asked, scratching his blonde head in confusion. "Won't there be magical shields or something?"

"Well you moron I already have that taken care of," Panic hissed. "Just make sure nobody goes back to the castle until after I leave."

"You know Panic," the white hair male purred. "We could just create mayhem in the village and let the idiot do the killing."

"As much fun as that sounds, I'm the mood to go hunting," Panic smirked. "Make sure you boys send them into a state of panic for me."

"Will do," Happy smirked, his light green eyes looking over the female, who wore barely enough clothing.

Panic noticed what he was up to and merely smirked. Her black short shorts were almost as tight as her red tube top. She had dressed for her mission, seduce then kill. Two thin swords were hidden by her long hair, strapped in an "X" formation to her back. Unlike her companions, Panic preferred weapons over magic.

"Glad to know I'm all set," she smirked at Happy. "Later boys!" With her farewell said, Panic took off, going from tree to tree towards the castle while Pauper and Happy teleported to the village.

Angel sat in the stands, watching the class from up high, where she could easily dodge any stray magic attacks or poorly aimed weapons. It had the feel of something gladiators would fight in. It was only fitting since the language of magic Angel had chosen to study was Latin. Not as powerful as Ancient Egyptian but easier to learn.

"Watching someone in particular?" a voiced questioned, a teasing tone present. Angel turned her head and saw Nana standing a little behind her. The older woman walked down the steps and sat next to Angel. "After all, I have heard you mutter his name a few times in your sleep."

"I don't sleep talk!" Angel protested. "And I'm not watching just Seto, I'm merely observing the class from a distance."

"I never mentioned a name," Nana smirked as Angel began to lightly blush. "You're just hurting yourself and him by not telling Seto the truth." Angel sighed before speaking.

"It's easier to get over someone if they think you don't return their feelings," Angel rationalized. "Besides, why give in to false hope of a relationship when it could never happen? If not confessing to him is what I have to do, then I'll do it."

"True love doesn't fade," Nana smiled sadly. "You're going to end up destroying yourself at this rate. All for the sake of others in attempt to keep evil from winning."

"It always feels like true love when you're a teenager," Angel argued. "Love takes time, with very few exceptions."

"Perhaps you and Seto are one of the exceptions," Nana grinned. Before Angel could protest a guard came rushing towards the two.

"My queen! The village is under attack by two spell casters!" he yelled out, loud enough for those in the arena to hear.

"What did they look like?" Angel demanded, speaking so only Nana and the guard heard her.

"They had similar features to the pointy haired one and the 'dice' user," he said.

"Lesson's over guys!" Angel called out to Pegasus and Mokuba. "I need Joey, Mai, Tea, Yugi, Pegasus, and Seto to meet me near the entrance of the training hall. Everyone else follow Nana to the West Tower."

Everyone scrambled to their places, not taking time to observe the figure hidden in the shadows. Red eyes watched the movement of Nana's group, keeping them in sight at all times. A sinister smile graced her lips when she sensed the elderly woman and Angel were gone.

"Time to go hunting," Panic smirked. "The Ninja and Commander will breathe their last."

* * *

><p><strong>Some of the villains have finally been introduced! Sorry it took so long. Battle scene next chapter! Also, can anybody guess who Panic is out to get? You'll get free cyber cookies if you get both correct but if you get one right I'll just give you a shout out.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, here's the next chapter! Sorry it's taking me so long. I'm having issues forcing on anything for some weird reason. Plus I'm going to be taking driver's ed over the summer so I'm nervous about that. Also I found an anime called _Yes! Pretty Cure 5 _and have been watching that. I have no idea why i like it. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, sadly. Hey, I can't even afford a car so I can't afford to buy Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

><p>Tea, Yugi, Joey, Mai, Pegasus, Seto, and Angel stood in front of the entrance to the training hall. Angel's serious expression said enough for the group to know that they should listen to her every command and not argue, until the current danger had past at the earliest. Without a word she raised her hands and soon a bright flash of light swallowed the group.<p>

* * *

><p>Panic crept through the hallway, not making a single noise. Her mission was one she could not fail. Looking through the door that was opened a mere crack, Panic felt a victorious smirk form when she spotted her targets inside.<p>

"Why do you think Angel had us stay behind?" the Ninja asked.

"Who knows," the Commander shrugged. "Let's hope Mokuba, Ryou, and Serenity hurry up."

Panic frowned at the mention of the Princess's name, the only one who could kill her. She hated the girl with a burning passion, forced to live with the fact she was connected to such an innocent and naive girl. It made her sick to her stomach thinking about it.

"Soon that girl will follow the Ninja and Commander," Panic muttered to herself. "Even if it means the end of me, the White Dragon will not rise."

* * *

><p>The group arrived in the village center, in front of a fountain that had been nearly destroyed. There were stone buildings all around, with wooden or straw roofs, windowsills, and doors on fire. Angel turned towards the six others, an air of command surrounding her.<p>

"Joey I want you and Mai to make sure everyone if safe," Angel ordered. "Yugi, you and Tea make sure that all the villagers get to the castle safely."

"And what about Kaiba-boy and me?" Pegasus asked, stepping forward.

"Cover me," she replied. "We have two idiot spell casters running around here."

"'Idiot'?" a male voice repeated.

"I know I'm not an idiot but not too sure about you," another responded. Seven heads turned towards the voices. Standing on top of the only building completely made of stone were two men who looked very familiar.

"Duke? Tristan?" Joey said. "How'd they get there?"

"Don't insult us Swordsman!" "Duke" snapped. "I'm Pauper and the idiot beside me is Happy."

"Anti-selves," Angel muttered. "It had to be anti-selves of all the possible enemies."

"Hey I'm not an idiot!" Happy yelled at Pauper.

"Quite arguing and let's skip to destroying them," Pauper snapped.

"Everyone move out!" Angel commanded.

Joey, Mai, Tea, and Yugi ran off to the direction of the castle, to help the remaining villagers. Pauper sent a fireball at the group, but it was stopped by a blue magic shield. Pauper turned towards the left over three and saw Pegasus's hand glowing the same blue hue the shield was.

"Don't think that will stop us," Happy growled. "_Venit meum potens bestia! Exitium caeli capere possen!. Pugnare cum omnes defortitudine tua aut mori conatur._(1)" Suddenly a large griffon appeared from the flames. The beast landed beside Happy, like a well trained pet.

"Great, he has griffon," Angel frowned. "I always hated those things when I had to fight them."

"Why?" Seto asked. Before Angel could answer it dove towards them. The trio dodged the creature, and narrowly missed being puked on.

"That's why," Angel replied. "Griffons are known to puke easily, especially on their targets." Quickly they once again dodged the griffon's dive-bomb and its puke.

* * *

><p>Tristan and Duke heard the wooden doors opened. They turned to see who had entered and were shocked at what they saw. Standing before them was someone who looked a lot like Serenity, but her hair was green instead of red and had red eyes instead of green eyes. The outfit she wore made it hard not to drool.<p>

"Hey guys," she greeted, walking closer. "Like what you see?" Both merely nodded, unable to speak. "Good," an evil smirk form on her lips. "Since it's the last thing you'll ever see!" Panic pulled out her swords and swung at her targets.

* * *

><p>"How are things coming along?" Demon asked a brown haired girl. The girl looked at her superior with her yellow eyes.<p>

"Pauper and Happy set the village on fire while Panic has just spotted her targets," the girl informed Demon. "Also, the Soldier, Princess, and Magical Hat are in the castle still."

"Be prepared to bring Panic back the moment the Princess gets involved," Demon frowned. "It seems as if that false queen is harder to read than I first thought. The Swordsman must trust the life of his sister in her hands after all."

"Might I make a suggestion General Demon?" The brunette spoke.

"Go ahead Yor," Demon nodded.

"Perhaps you should send someone to kill the Magician Girl before she figures out how to uses her item to spy on us," Yor suggested. "I would gladly go if you wished for me to do so."

"No," Demon said. "You are to stay here and report what is happening. I will send Chimera to do the job though. He will kill her before the Magician Girl can even blink."

* * *

><p>"GAAAAAAAAAAH!" Duke and Tristan screamed, running for their lives down the corridor. Hot on their heels was Panic, wielding two swords as she chased down her prey.<p>

"SLOW DOWN SO I CAN KILL YOU!" she growled.

"HELP US!" the boys once again cried before finding a burst of energy to keep running. Panic growled once more before picking up her pace. She bent forward slightly, allowing her to go faster.

"She's gaining on us!" Tristan shouted. "If she wasn't trying to kill us this would be a dream come true."

"This would be normal for me," Duke shrugged. "RUN FASTER IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!"

* * *

><p>Yugi and Tea jogged towards Joey and Mai, both groups having completed their sweep through the village to make sure everyone has escaped. Panting, Tea and Yugi slowed to a stop in front of the blondes. All four had pieces of ash in their hair and some on their clothing.<p>

"All clear on the north and east end," Joey reported.

"Same for the west and south sides," Tea replied. "But I saw Pegasus battling an army of what looks like dice creatures and Seto and Angel dodging a puking griffon."

"A griffon? What's that?" Joey asked.

"A part lion, part eagle monster," Yugi answered. "I didn't think they were real."

"Perhaps in your world that is the case," a male voice stated. "But here, they are very real." A red cloaked figure stepped forward from the shadows, the only visible thing about him was a blue eye, which sent chills down the groups back.

"Who are you?" Mai demanded.

"I am Chimera," the man smirked. "I am here to destroy the Magician Girl." He pointed right at Tea as he spoke. "So step aside and I will let you live."

"You're gonna have to go through us!" Joey challenged, he and Yugi both stepping in front of Tea and Mai.

"Very well then," Chimera sighed before pulling out a duel disk. "Let's settle this the way you do in your world. Who will be my opponent?"

"I will," Yugi calmly stepped forward, pulling out his deck. A duel disk appeared next to him in a soft golden flash. Placing his deck inside the slot, Yugi felt the Puzzle glow. "It's time to duel!"

* * *

><p><strong>Spells:<strong>

**(1) Come forth my mighty beast! Take to the sky and destroy our enemy! Fight with all of your might or die trying.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, lots of cliff hangers there. Also, more of the villains have been introduced! Free virtual cranberry juice and cookies to whoever can guess whose anti-self Chimera is! Also, if you're curious as to why the anti-selves are calling people "Swordsman", "Ninja", "Commander", etc the answer lies in some Yu-Gi-Oh episodes, one from Duelist Kingdom arc and the others from the Virtual arc.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to update! I'll admit I got a tad lazy about updating... Anyways, I've started a collab fic with HellzAngel called "Between Two Evils" and we have an epic plot line! So if you could read and review that story as well as this that would be awesome. Also, I'm thinking of maybe having some of the people who sent in dares for "The Torture Show the YGO Way" make appearances later on in this story. People such as Sloth, Phil the Persona Guy, BeautifulWeddingFlower, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own Angel, Panic, Chimera, Demon, and all the other OCs!**

* * *

><p>Angel and Seto ran behind a large piece of rubble. Both were nearly out of breath. They had been separated from Pegasus when an army of dice monsters had appeared. He had told them he would handle it before created his own army of cartoons, among them was Blue Eyes Toon Dragon. If Seto hadn't been running for his life, he would have yelled at Pegasus for making "that disgrace to Blue Eyes White Dragon".<p>

"We need a plan," Seto spoke. "We can't keep running."

"I know," Angel replied. "There's a spell I know that might take the griffon down in one shot but it's hard to recite spells while running for your life."

"Does the griffon need to be still for you to do the spell?" Seto asked.

"It would help," she admitted.

"Leave it to me," he said pulling the Millennium Rod out. "Just be ready to strike."

* * *

><p>Panic raced after Duke and Tristan, the only thing on her mind was killing them. She could practically taste their blood on her swords. Not paying much attention to what was on the ground, Panic missed the thin wire. Tripping over it, she was sent crashing into a suit of armor that was conveniently placed at the end of the hallway. Moving herself a little bit, Panic turned so she could get up more easily.<p>

"Don't move," a female voice shakily commanded, pointing a spear the fallen girl. Panic looked up into the eyes of Serenity Wheeler, the one person she hated the most.

"Who are you to command me Fire Princess?" Panic spat. "You couldn't hurt me if your brother's life depended on it." The spear point pressed against the red eyed girl's top, over her heart.

"Who are you?" Mokuba asked, finally drawing Panic's attention away from Serenity. Ryou, Duke, and Tristan stood off to the side, the latter two panting. "You broke into the castle and tried to kill Duke and Tristan so you're obviously not a friend."

"Nice job starting the obvious," Panic smirked. "But I'm still not gonna talk." The point was pressed against her once more, this time harder and going deeper.

"I'll do it if I have to," Serenity firmly stated. Panic's eyes widen in fear when she realized Serenity wasn't bluffing. Before the green hair girl could even make a sound she vanished in a flash of red light.

"Where'd she go?" Tristan asked, fearfully looking around.

"She's gone," Ryou said, holding the Millennium Ring up. "I can't detect her presence in the castle or anywhere nearby. We're safe, for now."

* * *

><p>"Dark Magician, attack him directly!" Yugi ordered. The duel was coming to an end, if the attack hit Chimera would lose. He had one card facedown, this could be the turning point in the duel. Violet eyes met a blue one, neither one willing to give in any time soon.<p>

"I activate my face down!" Chimera called out. "_Target Swap!_" A red flash of light surrounded Chimera before he disappeared. In his place was someone who looked eerily like Yugi. But he had brunette bangs, white hair with green edges. His yellow eyes glared at Yugi as the Dark Magician attack the look alike. The look alike was shattered into thousands of tiny pixel-like particles.

"Nyeh! What just happened?" Joey exclaimed.

"I don't know Joey," Yugi slowly replied. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>Panic gulped when she came face-to-face with a furious Demon. It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to realize that Panic's failure had caused this. She glanced over at Yor who stood off to the side, merely observing what was going to happen.<p>

"You failed," Demon stated. "Not only are those two idiots alive but you were nearly killed by that disgusting girl! The very same girl WHO IS A WEAK PATHETIC SPINELESS DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!" Panic and Yor both flinched when Demon yelled. "I should have let her kill you then and there!"

"I-I'm sorry," Panic stuttered. "It won't happen again." Panic yelped when a hand made contact with her cheek. She looked up into the still furious eyes of her leader.

"It better not," Demon threatened. With that the black hired girl stormed out of the room. The two other girls waited until they were sure she was gone before they risked speaking again.

"Let me see," Yor gently spoke, putting her hand near where Demon had slapped Panic. "That's going to be red for a while but it will heal."

"I don't understand," Panic muttered. "How did I fail? I've never failed before."

"You let your emotions fuel you," Yor replied. "A dangerous and foolish thing to do."

"I suppose you're right," Panic responded.

The two then walked out of the room as well, heading towards their castle's medical room. Both knew that Demon's wrath was something to be feared. To think it was less than their master's was a hard thing to imagine.

* * *

><p>"Why did you fail to kill her?" a female voice growled. Chimera turned around to see a blonde haired orange eyed girl standing behind him. When it became obvious he was going to lose, he teleported back to their base, leaving a replica of Chump, the Anti-Yugi, behind, thus failing to kill Tea.<p>

"It's good to see you too Peasant," Chimera replied.

"I know Demon ordered you to kill her so why didn't you?" Peasant demanded once more.

"Simple, I knew planting fear in their hearts would be more effective than killing her right away," he explained. "Just look at the false queen, the darkness eating away at her bit by bit."

"If what you say is true then Panic's failure isn't a complete failure," a new voice joined the conversation. Chimera and Peasant turned to see Demon walking towards them. "This should cause them to rush their training, leaving no time for that stupid queen to figure out how to summon the White Dragon. It looks as if things are going better than I first perceived them to be."


	8. Chapter 8

**Um, I'm going to guess sorry won't cover it this time... A lot has happened. First off, I've joined my school's Vex robotics team. Secondly, I've been getting a lot more homework this year so updates are looking far and few between. And last, I've created a Facebook page for this account. It's Anime Guardian Angel. I'll be posting story updates, random story ideas, story cover designs, and maybe some OC pictures.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

><p>Pegasus watched as his cartoon army destroyed Pauper's dice army. He knew that he would be fine, but couldn't help worrying about the others. Pegasus knew Angel was a very powerful spell caster, the only mage in thousands of years, but her magic came at a deadly cost. Yugi might have unlocked the Puzzle's powers, but he had yet to master them. Then there was Seto Kaiba, a very stubborn person, which could be both a good and bad trait depending on the situation.<p>

"Funny Bunny," Pegasus called to one of his cartoon soldiers. "Finish off his monsters while I go make sure the two lovebirds don't do something stupid."

"You got it boss!" Funny Bunny gave off a mock salute before charging into battle once more alongside Toon Magician Girl, Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, Toon Mermaid, and other monsters from Pegasus' deck.

* * *

><p>"Stupid bird," Seto growled, dodging more griffon puke. "Doesn't that thing ever run out of puke?" He tightened his grip on the Millennium Rod, knowing he only had one chance to get this right. If he failed, well then he'd be smelling like griffon puke for who knows how long, and that was the best case scenario. Bracing himself for what he was about to do, Seto took a deep breath. He ran out from his temporary hiding spot in an alley way and stopped right in the middle of the road. "HEY BIRD BRAIN! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BIG CHICKEN!"<p>

"SCRAAAW!" the griffon screeched, furious. It dove towards Seto, only one thing one its mind, killing the human that insulted it.

"Here goes nothing," Seto muttered, holding up the Millennium Rod. It began to glow, it slowly allowing Seto to take control of the griffon. The griffon's eyes became clouded, as if it was a mere puppet. The winged beast flew down in front of Seto, landing a couple yards away. "Now Angel!"

Angel rushed over to Seto's side, having been hiding farther back in the alley way. She needed a clear view of her target before she could even attempt the spell. With a look of determination on her face, Angel reached her right arm out, having her palm facing the griffon.

" _Perdere malum creatura audet pugna quod est bonum. Adducam descendit iudicium super foeda bestia. Potest abiit te malum hostem_ _(1)_," Angel chanted. A white glow surrounded her out stretched hand. White lightning shot from her hand towards the griffon. At the last minute Seto released his mind control, this confused the monster so it was unable to avoid the magic lightning bolt.

Unfortunately for Angel and Seto, griffons tend to explode if destroyed after losing so much puke. The two brunettes ended up covered in griffon guts, something neither of them were prepared for. Angel, wiping some of the guts off her face, trembled with anger.

"Are. You. Freaking. Kidding. Me?" she growled. "THEY EXPLODE WHEN YOU KILL THEM?"

"You didn't know that?" Seto grumbled, wiping griffon gunk off his own face. "You said you've fought griffons before."

"Well I don't know everything," Angel snapped at him. "Plus I never said I killed any of them! Besides I had to learn how to rule a freaking dimension so excuse me for forgetting a few things here and there!"

"What happened?" Seto asked. Seeing Angel's confused expressed he continued. "What happened to the girl I met when I came here with the Geek Squad? You're not acting like her. The Angel I know wouldn't have snapped so easily."

"How do you know if that was the real me or not?" Angel retorted. "You haven't even know me long enough to know the real me."

"Was it?"

"No, it wasn't. That girl never was real."

"Not even during our dates?"

"..."

"How about between shows?"

"..."

"Well? Did you ever show the real you?"

"... Yes."

"When?" Seto demanded, moving in front of Angel. He placed one hand on each of her shoulders, as if preparing for something. "Tell me, when did you show the real you?"

"When I was with you," Angel barely whispered. "I can't do this, I can't." She tried to back away but Seto tightened his grip.

"What can't you do?"

"I can't, I just can't."

"Angel, what is it?"

"I-I can't!"

"Angel!" Seto demanded. "Tell me what is it you can't do."

"I can't love you like this!" Angel finally yelled. "I can't do this! You're going to have a family someday and it's not me that's with you! I can't stand it! I can't be with you!" She fell silent after realizing what she said. Seto was shocked, his grip loosening on Angel. Angel took advantage of this and broke free from him. Angel ran off, away from the boy in shock, away from the two spectators, both watching from the shadows.

* * *

><p>Demon frowned at what she was seeing from Happy's message. Angel was now closer to summoning the only monster of pure light, something which could easily destroy Demon's master. The monster had always been something none of the Anti-selves wanted to deal with. If the White Dragon managed to get into the Shadow Realm, then everything would go down the drain.<p>

* * *

><p>Pegasus watched as Angel ran from Seto, having been there since Angel finished her spell. He walked over to the gut covered CEO, ignoring the stench that came with griffon guts. Deciding against putting a hand on the young man's shoulder, Pegasus cleared his throat.<p>

"You should go after her," he advised. "She just confessed to being in love with you and you're still standing here." Seto, not bothering to respond, ran after Angel. "Don't let her go Kaiba-boy! Not until after she knows how you feel!"

It wasn't until after Seto was out of earshot did Yugi, Tea, Mai, and Joey arrive where a long and annoying battle had taken place. The four looked at Pegasus, wondering what he was smiling about. Realizing their confusion, Pegasus merely shook his head.

"Angel finally admitted her feelings towards Kaiba," he said. "And if things go well, Kaiba should be able to tell Angel exactly how he feels. I just hope Angel-girl doesn't do something foolish."

* * *

><p><strong>Spells:<strong>

**(1) Destroy this evil creature that dares fight what is good. Bring down judgment upon the foul beast. Be gone you evil enemy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's taking so long to update this! I've been sick for a while, school is getting in the way, and I haven't been as motivated to write lately. Right, this story will have a sequel, but I have an idea for a Pokemon story and I really don't want to try and write two stories at once. So basically after this is done, only one of them will be worked on while the other waits patiently for its turn. Merry belated Christmas, Happy New Year, Happy Birthday, and all those other holiday/celebration greetings!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, however Angel is mine so don't steal her please.**

* * *

><p>Angel ran away from Seto, not wanting to deal with his reaction. He wasn't an idiot, Seto had known she knew all along. All the stress had built up, finally exploding, right in his face. She blurted out part of his future, and her feelings. The Queen of the Shadow Realm, had panicked, something Angel couldn't afford to do again.<p>

Countless lives were depending on her. If she failed to stop the bad guys in the Shadow Realm, they wouldn't have anyone left to stop them from getting to all the other worlds, including Angel's. Her world didn't have a name, but it was important, since it was the other connector.

Finally arriving at the edge of the village, Angel came to a stop. Panting, Angel slowly sat down on the ground, feeling drained from using her magic and running for what seemed like forever. Finally getting her breathing back to normal, Angel resisted the urge to sigh.

"Running away doesn't solve your problems," a familiar male voice spoke. "All it does is waste both of our energy." Seto walked over to Angel, stopping next to her. "And make me want answers even more." Angel remained silent, looking down at the dirt in front of her. "Why do you think we can't be together? Is it because you think you can't leave this place?"

"No," Angel answered. "It's complicated."

"How complicated?"

"Complicated enough that I'm going to have to tell everyone." With that said, Angel got up on her own. The two then walked back towards the others, Seto wondering what was on Angel's mind, and Angel wondering what Seto was thinking about.

* * *

><p>"Gaaah! More monsters!" Joey screamed, after seeing Angel and Seto, still covered in griffon guts, approaching the group.<p>

"Real funny mutt," Seto grumbled. "Real funny."

"Oh man what's that smell!" Tea complained, covering her nose. Soon other people followed her example.

"My guess is it's the griffon guts on Kaiba-boy and Angel-girl," Pegasus said, sounding rather strange with his nose covered.

"Do we smell that bad?" Angel asked before sniffing her hair. "Oh man I need a shower! Why didn't someone say something sooner?"

* * *

><p>After a nice long shower, Angel finally gathered everyone together in the library. Everyone was seated were they had first been, with the exception of Pegasus, who had opted to stand near the fireplace this time. Angel looked at everyone, knowing that things were about to get interesting.<p>

"Well instead of wasting my breathe explaining things everyone knows already, how about I just answer whatever questions you guys have?" Angel nervously smiled. "And no relationship questions!"

"Why do you seem so tired?" Yugi asked, knowing the younger girl wasn't as energetic as she used to be.

"Good question. It actually ties in with some other things I'm sure you're all wondering about," Angel started. "Well it's because I'm not meant to be in this world. Basically my powers here are about using the darkness around me, which in return is kind of destroying my soul."

"WHAT!" nearly everyone shouted. Angel held her hand up in a "one moment please" gesture.

"The Shadow Realm is a world of darkness, while the other connector is a world of light. When Zorc opened that portal to the other connector, he didn't leave empty handed. That's right," Angel paused for a short moment. "Zorc kidnapped me from my world. I think it was about six or seven months ago, pretty close to my birthday now that I think about it."

"So why can't you go home?" Mokuba asked. "Or visit our world?"

"Well after beating Zorc in a Shadow Game, I ended up having control of this world given to me without much say in it. If I leave this world, Zorc gets control again. If he gets control, I automatically go back to my world. Basically, I'm stuck here unless you guys want to have to worry about Zorc getting revenge," Angel summed up.

"When you said your soul is being destroyed do you mean-" Serenity started to ask, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah," Angel sighed. "I'm dying. Every time I use magic, more of my soul gets devoured by the darkness. The only way for this to be reversed is to go home. Well there is another way, but it's impossible to achieve."

"What is it?" Seto asked, surprising others with his words.

"If I can create pure light here, the darkness would go away, if only for a while," Angel said. "Unfortunately I don't know how that's possible since pure light can't exist here, much like how pure darkness can't exist in my world."

"So that's why you and Kaiba can't be together even though it's so obvious you guys like each other," Mai said, smirking at the growing blush on Angel's face.

"What happened to no relationship questions?" Angel managed to spit out without stuttering.

"That wasn't a question," Tea pointed out.

"It's a statement," Mai finished. The blushing girl only glared at the two older girls. Mai continued to smirk at Angel, knowing no matter what the poor girl said, Mai would be perfectly safe.

"Moving on," Angel finally composed herself enough to resume speaking. "Any other questions?"

"Do you have a past self?" Serenity asked. "After all, it seems as though a lot of people here do."

"She does," Pegasus answered. "In fact everyone here does. However, the roles played in the past vary in importance. While Angel-girl has been busy running the Shadow Realm, I've taken it upon myself to do some research."

"Um, Pegasus," Angel started. "Just how did you manage to do research when all of the people in village have been here since before Atem was a toddler?"

"We're in a library dear girl which possess thousands of books, historical Egyptian records among them. Plus Mana did share some fabulous stories when we were here the first time," the white haired man smiled, as if he had been handed the rights to Funny Bunny.

"But I researched Pharaoh Seth's court, how in the world did you find things I didn't?" Angel demanded.

"Simple, you were looking at his court, and only his court. You neglected to research the members beyond their positions, which if you had you would have discovered that Priestess Teana had been engaged to Atem through an arranged marriage before his death, Priestess Menuha was blind but could see people's souls when using the Millennium Key, and Seth did in fact have a wife, who possessed half of Kisara's soul," Pegasus informed the group. "Since her name was Angeliki I think it's quite clear whose past self that is."

"... Start talking before I do something I'll regret later."


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, sorry about the HUGE wait for this chapter. To make it up to you guys, this sucker is 3,233 words long not including the author's note. Never going to happen again guys, so be thankful. Also, I've had some ideas concerning Angel. I'm thinking of making an AU Angel, who would basically be in the Yu-Gi-Oh series from the start. If I did that, the sequel for this story would get moved back so as to allow myself time to attempt to focus on the other story. Another idea is to simply create a collection of one-shots that would take place between this story and the sequel. The one-shots would have somewhat of a possible order. I have a poll up so I'll add these options to the poll.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own all OCs present.**

* * *

><p>"The best way to tell the story is to have Tea use the Millennium Necklace to show it to us," Pegasus attempted to calm the furious Angel.<p>

"I've seen Ishizu do it before so I'll try to do it," Tea said. Placing her hands on either side of the golden item, much like how she'd seen it done before, Tea concentrated on the story of Seth and Angeliki, hoping the item would do the rest. The necklace shot out a golden beam, which then became a screen. Angel and Pegasus took their seats, Angel sitting between the Kaiba brothers and Pegasus on the other side of Mokuba. The group watched as images began to form, much like a movie.

* * *

><p><em>"Teana you called for me?" a female voice called out. Teana, the holder of the Millennium Necklace, looked to her doorway. There stood two people, Priestess Menuha, the keeper of the Millennium Key, and her loyal guide, Joseph. "A messenger alerted me about it since I cannot see the future like you can."<em>

_ Priestess Menuha was a young woman with green eyes, well they were green before she lost her sight. However this did not stop the red haired girl from being able to use her item. In fact it was believed the loss of her physical sight enabled the priestess to have greater spiritual sight. Joseph, a palace guard, quickly took to the girl as a younger sister and soon became her guide. If Joseph was not with her, Mai, Joseph's wife and Menuha's personal servant, would be._

_ "I've received a vision of someone with great power coming this way," Teana informed her fellow priestess. "It may seem impossible but I saw the White Dragon surrounding them."_

_ "I believe you my friend," Menuha assured the slightly older woman. "If that is the case then we must alert the Pharaoh and the rest of the court at once. Joseph, if you would be so kind as to fetch the others it would greatly help us."_

_ "Of course m'lady," Joseph bowed, showing his respect even if Menuha couldn't see it. Joseph walked out of the room, soon followed by the two priestess. The two didn't have to travel far in order to hear Joseph yelling at two poor souls for day dreaming about Menuha again._

_ "He's very protective of you," Teana commented._

_ "Joseph means well, but he's worse than an older brother," Menuha admitted._

* * *

><p>"Even when they weren't related Joey still was overprotective of Serenity," Yugi sighed.<p>

"You knuckleheads won't lay a hand on my sister!" Joey yelled at Tristan and Duke.

"Something tells me things will never change between Joey and any guy who looks at Serenity," Angel muttered to Seto, who merely smirked in agreement.

* * *

><p><em>"What is the meaning of this?" Pharaoh Seth demanded once everyone was present. "Joseph if this is because men are saying Menuha's name again..."<em>

_ "Actually I was the one who called for the meeting my king," Teana spoke, sparing the annoyed blonde from answering. "I've received a vision from the Millennium Necklace."_

_ "Well it must be important if you've called us all here," Mana spoke._

_ "It's a matter of if this is good or bad news though," Gabriel, the man who had received the Millennium Eye, spoke. His orange eye looked over at Teana, knowing that this most likely worried the brunette girl._

_ "The vision itself has left me rather... confused," Teana confessed. "I've gathered someone is on their way here."_

_ "Why are you confused then Priestess Teana?" Mokuba, an apprentice of the current holder of the Scales, asked with all innocence. He was still a child, and often shed a different light on problems. "It sounds as though we will have a guest soon."_

_ "Are they friend or foe?" Seth asked the priestess._

_ "I don't know," Teana confessed. "I was not able to see who they were, since they were surrounded."_

_ "They're bringing an army then?" Gabriel narrowed his eye. "That sounds like a foe to me."_

_ "Not by an army," Menuha spoke for Teana. "Teana told me it was by a dragon, the White Dragon."_

_ "Impossible!" The rod holder spoke. "The Pharaoh is the only one with the White Dragon."_

_ "My visions do not lie," Teana glared at her fellow Millennium Item holder._

_ "Relax, you two," Mana started, hoping nothing bad would happen. "Once this mysterious visitor is close enough, the Ring will pick up on it. We'll bring them here and have Menuha see if their soul is one of good intentions or not."_

_ "Don't you believe that would be for me to decide?" Seth smirked._

_ "Oh, um, my apologies my king," Mana said embarrassed by her actions._

_ "It is alright Mana," Seth smiled at the girl. "Your plan is the one we shall go with. Unless there is more to discuss I believe that brings this meeting to an end."_

_ "Well my Pharaoh-"_

_ "Joseph we are not banning Achan and Jason from the palace for looking at Menuha."_

* * *

><p>"Wow Kaiba was a lot nicer then," Joey commented.<p>

"Shut it Mutt," Seto glared.

"I'm surprised Teana and Mana got along so well," Angel said.

"Why? They both have a lot in common," Yugi questioned.

"True, but Teana was engaged to Atem, who we all know Mana was in love with," Mai pointed out, catching on to what Angel was talking about. "Did Teana and Atem ever meet?"

"I don't think so," Pegasus spoke. "Teana was from a noble family, her marriage was meant to be more of a political agreement than anything else. I suppose Atem's death freed her from the agreement, and she became a priestess to escape entering another arranged marriage."

"That's right, priestesses could only marry if they were given permission by the Pharaoh to leave their priestess hood. In return, the first daughter born to them would be bound to become a priestess for life," Ryou spoke for the first time in a long time. "My dad did spend a lot of time learning about Ancient Egypt when he was visiting there."

"I almost forgot you were there," Angel sheepishly admitted. "You're so quiet, unlike the those three." The three in question were Joey, Tristan, and Duke, the latter two currently on the receiving end of Joey's death glare.

* * *

><p><em>A cloaked figure sat upon a black stallion. Not too far behind them were four warriors, two were on foot while the others rode chestnut colored horses of their own. Three white mares were used as pack horses, carrying the supplies needed for the journey. The cloaked figure looked down at the palace, the residence of Egypt's ruler, Pharaoh Seth.<em>

_ "Are you sure sending a spy into the city was a wise idea?" a commanding female voice asked, coming from the rider wearing the black cloak. "If he's caught, they may end up with the wrong idea. The last thing we need is to start a war."_

_ "He is merely looking to see if the rumors are true about the Pharaoh's court m'lady," one of the soldiers spoke. "If they truly do possess magical items then the king will surely wish to form an alliance with Egypt."_

_ "You forget that it will mean they freely control those creatures, much like the one that has been terrorizing our people," the woman shot back, silencing the warrior. "If they believe for one second that we mean harm, the White Dragon will be the least of our worries."_

_ "O-O-Of course m'lady," the same soldier spoke. "You have the wisdom of Athena and the beauty of Aphrodite, Princess Angeliki."_

* * *

><p>"PRINCESS?" a good deal of the viewers shouted, Angel among them.<p>

"Of Greece to be exact," Pegasus informed the shocked majority. "Did you think she was a peasant that fell madly in love with the Pharaoh and became queen? Life didn't work that way, that only happened in fairy tales. Without her royal status, the marriage between Seth and Angeliki wouldn't have happened."

"So they weren't in love?" Serenity frowned, looking over at Seto and Angel, much like everyone else.

"I honestly don't know," Pegasus frowned. "Perhaps if we watch the rest of the story we'll see what was the case."

* * *

><p><em>"Pharaoh Seth, this man was found wandering around the palace grounds," Mana announced, leaving two guards who dragged another man between them. "The Ring picked up on his presence the moment I stepped outside."<em>

_ "What do you have to say for yourself?" Seth demanded. "Ready the Scales, we will not tolerate any of his lies."_

_ "I mean no harm," the man said. The Scales remained the same. "I was ordered to look around and then report back to my commander."_

_ "So you've come from an army?" Gabriel spoke, a dangerous tone in his voice. "Do you mean to try and attack the palace?"_

_ "No!" the man protested. "We come with no ill-intentions. I was to see if the rumors were true, if we've wasted our time traveling here." The Scales hadn't moved at all, the man was speaking the truth. "Seeing your items, I know they're true. My king's most trusted advisor has come to seek your aid."_

_ "What aid do you seek from us?" Menuha gently asked._

_ "Various cities have been attacked at night by a fierce creature. I know of no connection to the cities that the dragon attacks," he confessed. "We have heard rumors that your people know how to seal away these creatures. Please, Pharaoh, show mercy and aid us against the White Dragon."_

_ "Teana," Seth spoke. "Did you not say the White Dragon was on its way here?"_

_ "I did my king," Teana nodded. "Along with four others, who do not possess any noticeable ka. They are approaching the city as we speak."_

* * *

><p>"How did Angeliki end up with half of Kisara's soul?" Mokuba asked, taking his turn at finally speaking after a long while. "I mean I know magic played a part in it but why didn't Kisara's whole soul end up sealed away along with Blue Eyes White Dragon?"<p>

"I think we'd receive answers if we stopped interrupting so much," Angel explained, glaring at Joey. "I know where the duct tape is, don't make me use it." The threat was enough, because no one spoke, for a while that is.

* * *

><p><em>Angeliki and her four guards entered the city. The black cloak she wore hide her appearance from everyone, making it difficult to know that she was even a woman. The group traveled on, heading for the palace. However, a group of palace guards blocked the foreigners' way, along with a strange looking girl with an even stranger golden ring around her neck and a white haired man.<em>

_ "Are you the five we were told about, the ones coming here to ask for aid in dealing with the White Dragon?" Gabriel asked once the smaller group was close enough to hear him._

_ "We are," one of the soldiers replied. "We mean you no harm."_

_ "Well then follow us," Mana smiled cheerfully, hoping to erase any doubt in their visitors. The Ring holder turned around and skipped into the palace, confusing the majority of the visitors._

_ "What a strange girl," one of Angeliki's men muttered._

_ Angeliki and the two mounted soldiers got off their horses, making sure the horses were going to be taken care of. Once they were satisfied with the care that their animals would receive, the five foreigners followed Gabriel to the Throne Room, since Mana was out of sight by the time everything had been seen to Angeliki's standard._

* * *

><p><em> With the exception of Gabriel, all members of the Millennium Court were present, waiting for their guest to arrive. Teana had been unable to get a clear picture of the one who possessed the White Dragon. Menuha had concluded that it was possible the one who possessed the White Dragon had no knowledge of it, thus interfering with Teana's visions. The holder of the Millennium Scales, however, suggested that some sort of cloaking magic was being used to protect the identity of the ka bearer.<em>

_ Mana entered the large room, skipping inside as if she was still a child. Their guest stared at Mana in surprise, not used to seeing such a strange sight. He did not seem too surprised about the number of women in positions of power. This had caused some of the members of the court to watch the man carefully, curious at his lack of shock._

_ "Mana where are the rest of our visitors?" Seth questioned the magician._

_ "They're coming in with Gabriel. Apparently they wanted to take care of their horses before coming to meet you," she replied. "There are five others, one of them being the most trusted advisor of the Greek king."_

_ Gabriel entered the room, followed by the five foreigners. Four soldiers surround the advisor, whose features were hidden by a black cloak. Teana's eyes widen when she saw the advisor, knowing right away they possessed the White Dragon. Gabriel nodded at Teana, confirming her visions. The White Dragon was the ka belonging to the advisor._

_ "Pharaoh Seth," Gabriel respectfully bowed. "These men are from Greece, sent by their king, seeking our aid." He walked away from the visitors and took his position among the Millennium Court._

_ "Why do you seek our aid?" Seth asked, staring at the one wearing the black cloak._

_ "A creature much like the ones that your court commands has been terrorizing our cities at night," the advisor informed those in the room. "My king commanded me to seek out your service in dealing with this issue, since your people have experience in slaying such foes."_

_ "We do not slay ka, since it a spirit, rather we seal it away," Menuha corrected. "What favor would the Pharaoh gain in aiding Greece? Have you not boasted that you are superior to all other kingdoms and yet here you ask for our help?"_

_ "Those boasts were made by arrogant fools, not by our king," the advisor defended. "We other an alliance with your kingdom in return for this deed. We ask you to stop the creature from attacking another of our cities."_

_ "You ask us to rid you of the White Dragon, yet here you bring it to us," Seth noted. "One of you possesses the ka of the White Dragon. One of you is responsible for the destruction of your kingdom."_

_ "Impossible!" one of the soldiers exclaimed. "None of us would dare attack our king or country!"_

_ "If you don't believe me, then allow Menuha to look into your souls," Seth challenged. "She will see if any evil intentions lie within you."_

_ "Very well then," the figure in the black cloak agreed. "Start with my men, since I have no malicious intentions towards anyone." The holder of the scales noticed that the scales did not change their position at all during the conversation._

_ "Gabriel, if Menuha sees any malevolent intentions in any of these men, pull her away from them," the pharaoh demanded._

_ Gabriel walked over Menuha and gently brushed against her arm with his, allowing her to know where his arm was. Menuha grabbed onto his arm and let him lead her to the first man, the one who had acted as a spy to see if the rumors were true. Lifting up the Millennium Key and pressing it lightly against his chest, Menuha turned it and both parties seemed to space out for a short while._

_ "He has no ill will towards us or his own people," she announced. The same results occurred with three other soldiers afterwards. However, upon approaching the fifth soldier, Menuha visibly shuddered. "His soul," she gasped. "It's tainted with such great evil that it cannot be of natural causes. A creature is possessing him."_

_ "It's time to get a look at the creature causing this disturbance," Gabriel decided, his item glowing a golden color. A golden beam shot out from the Millennium Eye and hit the soldier. A dragon that would later become known as Zombie Dragon appeared before everyone. The Millennium Rod user quickly used his item to remove the dragon from the soldier._

_ Zombie Dragon struggled against the item, flying up to the ceiling before diving down towards the figure in the black cloak. The soldiers, in order for Menuha to look into their souls, had stepped away from the advisor and neglected to move back to their original positions, leaving the cloak wearer along and seemingly unprotected. A bright white light coming from the dragon's target blinded the court members who were about to summon their own creatures to protect their guest. A roar that sounded very familiar to everyone rang in the air, the source being the White Dragon that was charging towards the Zombie Dragon._

_ "The White Dragon!" the four clean soldiers cried out. "It's here!"_

_ "Mokuba!" the Scale holder cried out as his apprentice ran towards the beast. "What are you doing? Get back here!"_

_ Mokuba rushed toward the fallen cloaked figure, realizing the danger of being in the battle zone of the two dragons. When he arrived there, one look at the advisor's face caused him to realize one detail that was conveniently left out of their introduction. The advisor was actually a young woman close to Menuha's age._

_ "PRINCESS!" one of soldiers yelled, realizing the one they were meant to protect was in danger. "The princess is in danger!" He ran towards Angeliki and Mokuba, helping the boy move her to safety._

_ Throughout this, the two dragons fought bravely, the White Dragon quickly gaining an advantage since it not only was more powerful, but it had a stronger reason to fight. The White Dragon fought to protect the princess, while the Zombie Dragon simply wished to devour the pure soul. Seth watched in awe as the White Dragon's attack sent the Zombie Dragon flying towards the slate where it would be sealed. The Millennium Rod user sealed the Zombie Dragon away, ending the battle between the two creatures. The victor of the battle disappeared in a white light that charged toward the unconscious princess. _

_ Once it was back inside, she began to start waking up. Princess Angeliki sat up, the hood that had been cover her head and most of her face now down. Meeting the various expressions of concern, surprise, and even betrayal with an emotionless mask, she silently surveyed the room, especially the damage done by the dragons._

_ "Who are you really?" Teana questioned, looking at the younger girl with a mix of cautious concern and amazement._

_ "I am Princess Angeliki of Greece, my father's most trusted advisor, and future ruler of Greece," Angeliki responded with pride as she was helped up by her soldier._

_ "Princess, did you know of the White Dragon?" Mokuba asked._

_ "In a way," she vaguely answered. "I was friends with Kisara, the original bearer, during her time in Greece. She told me that if something were to happen to her, that she would split her soul in two to protect the two most important people in her life. As for who the new bearers are, I do not know."_

_ "Princess Angeliki," Seth spoke. "You are one of the bearers. It has been you who has destroyed those cities." He looked into her green eyes, the surprise as clear as day. The very monster she was sent to get rid of, was herself the whole time._


	11. Author's Note

Right, sorry about the huge time gap since the last update. Sadly, this is not an update. Since I've last updated, a lot has happened and I've changed, my writing style has changed. The story I had in mind doesn't match my style anymore. Plus, I've taken a good look at the story, and I gotta admit I hate it. Angel is too much of a borderline Sue if she isn't one already, Kaiba is way too OOC for my liking, as unique as the plot is the inexcusable errors can't be overlooked in its favor. Yes the discontinuation of this story means no sequel(sorry to the real life Catherine and Whitney, I'll try to write you guys a one-shot each to make it up to you). I have what you may call the "Fandom Hopping Disease", meaning my focus fandom is constantly changing, although I do tend to return to fandoms eventually. This can be influenced by what I've reading/watching. If you guys want to leave this story up, I will. Otherwise I'll take it down.

I don't see any long stories anytime in the near future. Although I have more time now, I don't have the energy to actually write something that isn't a one-shot or part of a collection of one-shots. For the fans who've read "Love Finder", I'm thinking of finishing the prequel one-shot and doing a collection of one-shots focusing on Will and Karen as they get more couples together. I do have an idea for some Black Butler one-shots that lead up to a main story, but I'm not sure if I'm willing to try and tackle another long story, since to date I have not completed one. I was hoping this would be the story I'd complete, but it looks like it wasn't.

Once again, I'm sorry to the readers who actually enjoyed this. To those who liked Angel, I'll be using her again, after she goes through some character editing of course. Catherine and Whitney will appear, in one-shots of course, to those who wanted to meet them. Catherine most likely in a Doctor Who one-shot since her real-life counterpart likes Doctor Who. Whitney, well I'm still debating which universe besides our own could handle such an awesome friend. Whitney's real-life counterpart is a fanfiction writer called withneedleandthread if you guys want to check out some of her work. Right, back to my point, I just don't think I can continue this story. It would require a lot of rewriting, which I don't have time for and there's the fact that would mean having to rewrite the Torture Show which wasn't really a story in the first place if you think about it, and plot changes. I just hope you guys read some other stories of mine in the future, when I can actually work on a long story.


End file.
